


This Time

by wishingstars



Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation, Reuniting, they're stepsiblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard reunite in the modern world.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This Time

Dimitri stared at the girl in front of him, eyes wide. He remembered her - in her form as a young girl, brown hair pulled into pigtails, in her form as a white-haired teenager preparing a war, her form as a fearsome emperor fighting alongside her troops, and, most vividly, her form as that grotesque monster that filled her throne room. 

And from the way her lavender eyes widened, she remembered too. She looked away - he supposed that was fair. He had killed her in the last life, after all; he danced his fingers along his collarbone, where the scar from the dagger had turned to freckles upon rebirth. Phantom pain tickled his nerves there, and he bit his lip as he observed her.

“Dimitri, why don’t you say hi to your stepsister?” Lambert murmured as he watched his son, a flicker of worry in his gaze. Dimitri didn’t doubt why; he was acting strangely. But he shook himself out of his memories and gave a small smile. 

“Hi,” he greeted. His voice was much higher than last time they met, and he was much happier than he had been at that time. “I’m Dimitri.” She knew that, of course, but the adults in the room didn’t know they did.

“I’m Edelgard,” the brown-haired girl said, her tone chipper. She glanced at her mother - Patricia - before speaking again. “Can we go into the other room to play?”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” the woman said, a smile dancing along her lips. Edelgard smiled herself, the look mirroring her mothers, and led Dimitri into a side room. The two of them sat down and stared at each other awkwardly, blue and periwinkle staring into each other.

“I’m guessing you remember,” Dimitri murmured softly.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Edelgard chuckled quietly. The two kids lapsed back into an awkward silence, and Dimitri hesitated a moment before speaking again.

“This time... it’ll be different, right?” he asked tentatively. “We’ll able to be the friends we once were, and continue it longer than a few months this time, right?”

Edelgard smiled a bit, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she looked up at Dimitri. “Yes... this time, it’ll be different.”

Dimitri couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face, and was glad to see that Edelgard was smiling as well.

This time would be different. This time would be better. 

Dimitri pulled his sister into a hug, a hug they hadn’t shared since they were this age the first time, however many hundred years ago it was.

Maybe this time he’d be happier.


End file.
